


Blood and Angels

by habitsayss



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: Keef sees an angel.
Relationships: Dib/Keef (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 11





	Blood and Angels

The lights were off when Dib got home. For a while he fumbled around in the dark, unable to see much more than what was directly in front of him. 

"Keef?" He called into the darkness, knowing his boyfriend ought to be home already. All Dib received was an empty, tired chuckle from somewhere on the other side of the couch. 

Kicking off his shoes, Dib approached the sound and ended up stepping in some sort of puddle, staining the wood beneath it. Dib recoiled and decided to look for a light switch instead. 

Finally resting his hand on one, Dib flicked it upwards, looking back to observe the substance he had stepped in, and finding blood in its place. 

A chill ran down Dib's spine as he followed the large puddle around the couch, and to the form of his boyfriend, head tilted back and resting against the couch cushion , his chest and arms cut to ribbons with blood gushing from every wound. Although the cuts were already beginning to heal themselves, the visibly self-sealing cuts didn't make the sight any less gut-wrenching for Dib, who got down on his knees next to Keef, gently trying to shake him without the loss of much more blood. 

"Keef, Keef!" Dib cried, "Can you hear me?" 

Keef laughed dryly, "W-Wow… An angel… Are you taking me to Heaven?" He asked deliriously, promptly slumping against Dib unconsciously thereafter. 

Dib ignored the growing blush on his face, lifting Keef into his arms. Luckily his back was left unscathed, and Dib took advantage of the time Keef was unresponsive to clean his wounds and bandage them up, resisting the urge to kiss each one as he did. 

When consciousness finally breathed itself into Keef's lungs, his body felt warm and comfortable, and for a few moments his eyes couldn't see. It wasn't until his vision returned that Keef was forced to accept he wasn't dead, and glanced down at his bandages. Meticulously, he began picking at them, only for a hand to rest on top of his and stop Keef in his tracks. 

"Hey, hey, don't do that. I know it's already healed, but the skin is still going to be tender, and I don't want you hurting yourself again." A voice cooed, rough and tired yet it soothed Keef nonetheless. 

He parted his lips, but no words had the courage to emerge, no words except "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." The hand moved to Keef's cheek, turning his face to meet its owner. 

Keef frowned. "I promised it wouldn't happen again. I-"

"I know you didn't mean to. You weren't in a good headspace. I should have been there." 

Keef shook his head vigorously. "This… this is my fault. Don't blame yourself." Keef's arms slowly moved to wrap around the body next to his, feeling the hand begin to comb soothingly through his soft umber locks. 

"Shhh…" The angel hushed lovingly. "You're going to be okay. I'm right here. I'll always be here. I promise."

Keef wept, for he chose to believe in a promise he knew the other could not keep.


End file.
